deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Conker the Squirrel
'Conker the Squirrel '''is a red squirrel and the main protagonist of the ''Conker series. Conker is the king of the Panther Kingdom and having to tell the players about his past few days which led to his leadership. It starts with Conker going to a pub one night and getting drunk and walking into the Panther Kingdom accidentally. The Panther King however can't keep his milk on the table because a leg is missing. His assistant Professor von Kripplespac concludes that a red squirrel will make the perfect leg. Conker then has to fight his way through a horde of the Panther King's creatures, and through a war against Kripplespac's Tediz, in order to get home to his girlfriend Berri. On his way Conker winds up meeting a lot of helpers who in particular he thinks are very annoying. Eventually towards the end of the game Don Weaso tells Conker and Berri to break into the Fereral Reserve Bank but it is just a trap set up by the Panther King so he can kill Conker. The Panther King tells Don Weaso to shoot Berri to death, but Kripplespac appears and reveals to the Panther King he betrayed him and kills him by releasing the xenomorph from his stomach. However, the air lock activates and then Kripplesac,Weaso, and the Panther King and Berri's remains get sucked into space. Conker is then left fighting Heinrich in the Mech Suit, but the game locks and Conker uses the opportunity to talk to the Programmer to help him kill Heinrich. He asks the programmer to take them to the Panther King's Castle, and asks for some weapons to select from. Although it seems like he is going to choose a Rocket Launcher, he chooses a Katana instead, and uses it to slice off Heinrich's head. A bunch of Panther Kingdom residents then appear and crown Conker king, but he isn't happy, because he forgot to ask the programmer to revive Berri. He's left surrounded by everyone who annoyed him to death throughout his quest. Battle vs. Fox McCloud (by Geekboy27) Fox and the crew are floating in space in their Arwings looking for hostiles, when sudenly he gets a call from General Pepper. "Hello Fox! This is General Pepper reporting! "Yes sir, what do you need?" Fox responds. "We need you to capture a Red Squrriel named Conker." "What's so important about him?" "He has been stealing from our bases!" "Sounds bad sir, I'll get right to it!" "Bring him alive if you can! I updated your ship with his corodinates. Pepper out!" "Ok guys lets go get this Squrriel!" Fox exclaims as they get closer to the world Conker lives in. "Alright Fox I'm coming with you! Let's get him" Falco says as he grabs his gun. "No Falco you stay here this time. Slippy is coming with me." Fox responds Slippy says "Oh boy! Alright Fox, let's go!" Slippy and Fox land on the planet in which they see all types of seintient creatures. They see the place where Peppers corodinates sent him. "Alright Slippy, becareful we don't know how dangerous this guy is so keep your guard up." Fox commands "You got it Fox!" Slippy responds They enter a bar on the planet and see Conker at the front getting a drink. "Oi lad can I get some beer?. Thanks." Fox and Slippy approach Conker as he begins to drink. "Conker the Squrriel? Your coming with me." Fox says. Conker responds "How about this, how about you buzz off and I finish my drink. Deal?" Fox takes out his gun and shoots Conkers drink. "Alright lad, you got my attention." Then in a fast motion, Conker takes out his Katana and almost hits Fox. "Fox watch out!" Slippy then shoves Fox out of the way as the Katana hits him in the gut. "Slippy!" Fox yells. As he catches Slippy before he falls. Slippy coughs blood. "Don't let him escape." He dies in Fox's arms. Fox gets up an yells "I'll kill you!" Conker jumps over the table and returns fire as fox shoots with his pistol. Fox fires rapidly with his pistol as Conker grabs his shotgun. Conker gets shot in the hand and he drops his shotgun. "Didn't need it anyway! I got my UZI baby!" Conker then sprays Fox with his Uzi as Fox runs out of ammo. Fox runs very fast dodging most of the bullets. He takes cover and brings in his machine gun which fires just as much as Conker's does. Conker's shoots Fox in his leg and stomach, Fox howls in pain. "Can't run no more foxxy!" Conker taunts. Fox limps outside and runs near a small cliff. Conker shoots with his sniper as Fox taks out his. Conker fires a shot and reloads. Fox grabs his sniper and shoots Conker in the ribs. Conker looks at his wounds and falls over. He crawls up against a wall as Fox limps towards him and falls infront of him. Conker takes out his drink he had in his jacket and begins to drink. Fox goes against the wall next to Conker, as Conker hands him the drink. Fox drinks from it and hands it back to Conker. Conker drinks as fox grabs his pistol which has one final shot. He aims at Conkers head and pulls the triger. Winner: Fox McCloud. Expert's Opinion Fox won simply because of his training and his agility helped even out the battle. Fox was simply to fast for Conker. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Flippy (by Pygmy Hippo 2) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors